The Lion and the Willow
by Rain's Song
Summary: Young Lionkit meets a new friend, Willow. She is older and looks a lot like a warrior. But something's wrong. Lionkit is the only one who can even see her. Hollykit and Squirrelflight act like it's all just a game, but is it? Who is Willow, really?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lionkit's P.O.V.:

"I'm Firestar, the leader of all leaders!" announced Hollykit, pouncing onto a rock. "I will be leading the world's best patrol to fight ShadowClan!"

I purred and butted her with my head. She lost her balance and fell of the small stone. "You can't be Firestar!" I exclaimed. "He's a tom! You're a she-kit! You can be Sandstorm or Brightheart."

Hollykit hissed in annoyance and batted me on the ear. "That was for knocking me over," she explained. "And this," she hit me again, "is for telling me I can't be leader!" I tackled her to the ground, both of us growling playfully as we tumbled across the clearing.

"Hey, mousebrains!" cried Jaykit from the edge of the nursery. "Get over here! I have a better game!" We immediately separated from each other and dashed over to our brother.

"What game is it?" I demanded in excitement.

"We're going to lead our own patrol," he announced.

Hollykit gasped. "We can't. We're just kits!"

"Not a _real _patrol, furball," retorted the blind kit. "I can smell Brambleclaw's scent from here." He pointed his tail toward our father. "He's a ShadowClan invader now. We have to stop him from getting to the elder's den."

Hollykit looked worried. "Brambleclaw would never do such a thing! He's a loyal deputy!"

Jaykit rolled his eyes. "That's why it's a game, Hollykit!"

"I guess you're right," she admitted, sounding embarrassed. "What's the plan?"

"We'll sneak in the ferns behind the nursery and spread out. Then, when I give the signal, we'll all jump on him from where he is sitting- next to the fresh-kill pile," I suggested. Jaykit and Hollykit nodded. "Let's go," I meowed.

We crept into the bushes as quietly as we could. A twig snapped. I hissed in annoyance, as did Jaykit. "Sorry," muttered Hollykit. A few tail lengths ahead, Hollykit stopped. A few tail lengths more, Jaykit halted into position. I walked on a short distance before doing the same. I watched Brambleclaw in between the leaves of the bushes. His back was turned to us, and he was only a tail's length away.

"Now!" I roared, pouncing square on our father's back. Brambleclaw yowled in surprise. Jaykit and Hollykit sprang out from their hiding places and began springing on the deputy's tail and shoulders.

Brambleclaw fell dramatically to the ground. "Umph! You've got me!" he moaned.

"We win!" Jaykit proclaimed triumphantly. Hollykit purred and I slid off Brambleclaw's shoulders.

"No ShadowClan warrior will ever invade our camp ever again!" I meowed in satisfaction, lashing my tail.

Brambleclaw purred, sitting up. "I don't doubt it," he meowed, "as long as ThunderClan has you three." His whiskers twitched and amusement lit his eyes.

"Do you want to play with us, Brambleclaw?" Hollykit begged.

"I wish I could," meowed the deputy, looking down at his daughter gently, "but it's well into the afternoon. I have to assign more patrols, and you three need to take naps."

Jaykit gagged. "_Naps?_" he demanded incredulously. "Only weak cats take naps. We're _warriors_!"

"Your father is quite right," said Squirrelflight, padding up to her mate. "It's high time for you to return to the nursery."

"But we're not tired-" we objected in unison.

"No 'buts'," interjected our mother. "You've been playing since dawn! And yes, Jaykit, even _warriors _need naps sometimes." Jaykit lashed his tail and muttered under his breath as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw led us to the nursery.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of movement. I turned my head to see an unfamiliar cat standing before me. She was a slender mousy brown she-cat with glowing amber eyes. She gazed at me with a curious stare from the shadows of an oak tree. She looked like a warrior, with her shiny black claws, but she didn't _smell _like one. Maybe she was a _real _intruder! "Brambleclaw!" I exclaimed in alarm. "It's an invader!"

Brambleclaw sighed. "This is no time for games, Lionkit."

"It's not a game," I insisted. "Look!" I pointed my tail towards the beautiful she-cat. "Is it a ShadowClan warrior? Are they trying to attack our camp?" The deputy looked at where I was pointing. His eyes scanned the bushes, going straight past the stranger.

"There's nothing there, Lionkit," he meowed.

"There is, too! There's a she-cat! ShadowClan is invading the camp right now, and you don't even care!" I wailed.

My father brushed his tail gently on my shoulders. "No, Lionkit. There is no one there. If there really _was _a cat here from_ any _other Clan, I'd know by their scent. There is no other scent here but that of ThunderClan," he assured me patiently. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes," I nodded vigorously. "There is no cat here from any other Clan."

"Good," he purred. "You're eyes are just playing tricks on you because you're tired." He continued to lead me towards the nursery.

"But, I'm not sleepy," I yawned.

Brambleclaw quietly purred. "Just try to sleep, little one. Just try." I nodded sleepily. Before entering the nursery, though, I turned my head back towards the bushes. The she-cat was gone. I settled down in my nest thinking, _Brambleclaw is right. There was no cat. I'm just tired. _I fell asleep before I could see the pair of strange amber eyes reappear among the brambles.

* * *

><p><em>This story is inspired by a request from IHaveMadNinjaSkills. She asked me if I could write a story about a cat named Willow and Lionkit. I gladly agreed. But even though this was inspired from her request, there are going to be some twists and turns I doubt even <em>**she**_ will see coming._ :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lionkit's P.O.V.

I woke up with a yawn. Pre-dawn air rustled through my fur, making me shiver. I knew the stars were still shining overhead, and that the sun had not yet poked its head above the trees. I poked Jaykit in the side, an idea forming in my mind. "Jaykit, wake up! If we go now, we can sneak out of camp without anyone noticing!" I hissed excitedly.

"Go away," he mumbled, batting his paw at me. "It's too early."

"You're no fun!" I growled in a low voice. Jaykit's only response was a snore. I immediately considered asking Hollykit to come with me, but I knew she would say no. She'd probably just give me a lecture over the warrior code. I rolled my eyes. I'd just have to stay in camp this morning. I sighed and left the warmth of the nursery.

I padded into the clearing, my gaze scanning the clearing. No cat was awake. Wait, one cat _was _awake, I realized. I strained my eyes towards the bushes to see who. Maybe it was Brambleclaw, I mused hopefully. Then we could play together! I realized immediately it wasn't, though. I began to make out the familiar yet strange mousy brown coat and I could see the curious amber eyes glowing from the leaves.

"Show yourself!" I hissed, taking a step forward. I slid out my claws threateningly and growled as menacingly as I could. "I'm not afraid to fight, you know!"

The amber eyes lit up in amusement. "You?" the she-cat wondered, stepping out from the gloom. She padded over to me and I tensed. "Of course you're not afraid, little one. You're the bravest kit I've ever met."

"What are you doing in my camp?" I demanded, ignoring her praise. "You should go back to ShadowClan, where you belong!"

The stranger purred humorously. "I'm no Clan cat, little warrior."

I paused, straightening up in confusion. I slid my claws back in. "Then who are you?" I wondered, all animosity forgotten. _If she's not a ShadowClan cat, she can't be _all _that bad, _I reasoned.

The she-cat hesitated before answering, "My name is Willow."

"What are you doing here, Willow?" I questioned. "Rogues aren't welcome in ThunderClan."

"I'm no rogue," she meowed, settling down next to me. "I'm more of a guardian."

"What's a guardian?" The more we spoke, the more confused I became.

"I'm kind of like an ancestor," she explained. I began to understand.

"You're a StarClan cat!" I exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet one. Do you have special powers? Can you fly? Do you-"

Willow purred and pressed her tail against my mouth. "No, sweet kit, but I have come here for a special purpose."

"What's that?" I begged with wide eyes.

"To visit you," she responded with warm eyes. "You are special, Lionkit. I hope you see that."

"What do you mean?" came the hundredth question. "Why would you come just to visit _me_?"

She purred. "Don't you _want _a StarClan warrior to see you? Don't you want me to play with you?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'd like that more than anything in the world!" A _StarClan _warrior! A real _StarClan _warrior was here- just for me! "Do all kits have StarClan warriors to watch over them?"

"Of course," she assured me, "but we all visit in secret. So you must never tell anyone about me, even Jaykit and Hollykit. Do you understand?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Good," she meowed. "You and I will become the best of friends."

Suddenly, she was gone. I jumped in surprise then shrugged. She _was _a StarClan cat after all. I bounced back to the nursery. My heart was pounding in excitement and joy. I didn't even stop to question that maybe, just maybe, something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.:

"Where are you going?" I asked Lionkit, stopping him just before he could escape the nursery.

"I'm going to play outside," he responded, taking another step towards the clearing. I pulled him back with my tail. _You're not getting away that easily! _I thought.

"Why don't you take Hollykit and Jaykit with you?" I suggested. "I'm sure you could find something to do together." _Like finding trouble, as always. _I pushed away the thought. Normally their mischief was cause enough to be worried, but something was wrong with Lionkit. He had been sneaking off by himself a lot over the past few days. I would wake up at dawn and after naps and he would be gone. I'd always find him playing in the clearing, but something was off about it. It was almost as if he was playing with _someone_, even if there were no other cats around.

"Maybe later," he replied, wrestling away from my grasp and dashing outside. I sighed and followed him with anxious eyes. Lionkit _never _did anything without his litter mates. What was getting into him lately?

I stuck my head out of the nursery and watched my son. (I may not have been his real mother, but I loved him dearly.) He pounced around and demonstrated his hunters' crouch. I saw his lips moving and I pricked my ears to hear what he was saying.

"That's my favorite move, Willow! Some of the apprentices showed me it the other day," he was saying. Willow? Who was that? There was no one in sight, for StarClan's sake! I paused and purred at my own foolishness. He was just a kit! Kits had always imagined other cats for their games. Just the other day, the three of them had acted like they were fighting an entire ShadowClan patrol, when in reality, they were fighting air. _It's just like that, _I realized. _There's nothing to worry about. _

When I looked across the clearing, however, I spotted Brambleclaw gazing at Lionkit with concerned eyes. I'd have to speak with him later, I decided firmly. There was nothing to be scared of. Lionkit was fine. It was all just a game, anyways. I turned back to the den, not realizing that _nothing _about this was 'just a game.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.:

I watched my son with careful, scrutinizing eyes. Fear trickled down me. It was obvious now- what was happening. I had my doubts before, but after keeping a close eye on the situation for the past few days, the answer was as clear as the rising sun. I shivered. My son was _not_ playing alone. There was another cat there- one that I could not see. I knew all too well that it was possible. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, memories of Hawkfrost and Tigerstar clouding my mind. My father had visited living cats before, why couldn't he do it again? I dug my claws into the earth. _The Dark Forest wants my kit, _I knew. As I watched my son tumble across the clearing, clearly showing off, my defensive instinct kicked in. _Stay away from him!_ I wanted to snarl. _He's mine!_

I padded over to Lionkit and forced a cheerful expression. "Hello, Lionkit," I meowed warmly. "What are you doing?"

Lionkit bounced in excitement, his eyes lit in happiness. "I'm showing my hunter's crouch to-" he cut himself off and looked at his paws. "I was, uh, just, uh, playing," he stuttered.

"Oh, really?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he muttered to the ground.

"Why aren't you playing with your littermates?" I pressed when he said no more.

He glared up at me with flashing eyes. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?" he demanded, hissing in annoyance. "Aren't I allowed to be alone sometimes?" He stalked off furiously to the nursery.

I watched, but didn't stop him. "But you aren't really alone, now are you?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

* * *

><p><em>Either the next chapter or the one after that will be in Hollykit's or Jaykit's P.O.V., as requested by one of my readers. :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jaykit's P.O.V.:

I breathed a bored sigh as I sat in my nest. Squirrelflight and Hollykit were fast asleep. I listened to their soft breathing and agitating snores. _For StarClan's sake, can you snore any _louder_? _I thought irritably. There was absolutely nothing to do today! I lashed my tail. _You could go play in the clearing,_ I suggested to myself. I pushed that thought away. The camp was no fun without Hollykit or Lionkit, both of which were unable to play. Hollykit- _snore_- was taking a nap, and Lionkit was busy sneaking off with…whoever that she-cat was.

Lionkit had been playing without Hollykit and I a lot lately. Squirrelflight said he just wanted time alone, but I knew better than that. Couldn't she smell that scent on him? It certainly was _not_ ThunderClan, but for some reason, it smelled familiar. It was sweet and earthy, and almost fresh- like water. Was Squirrelflight lying to us? Could she smell it, too? I cocked my head to the side as I thought it through. No, I decided. If Squirrelflight _had _been lying, I would be able to tell. Hollykit didn't notice it either. If anything, Hollykit was only annoyed at our brother's disappearance. If she _had _smelled that strange scent, wouldn't she have been curious? I clawed the earth in frustration. Who was this cat playing with Lionkit? No one seemed to be able to see her, or even smell her! And why was her scent so familiar?

Before I could think about it for another moment, Lionkit's voice drifted into the nursery. "Aren't I allowed to be alone sometimes?" he was snarling. I listened as he stalked into the nursery. I could feel the agitation and annoyance flooding from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked my brother.

"Nothing," he growled, throwing himself on the ground beside me. "Leave me alone."

"Fine. If you want to act like a heated hedgehog, be my guest," I retorted.

He grumbled something under his breath. After a moment of silence, Lionkit huffed, "Sorry, Jaykit. I'm just annoyed with Brambleclaw."

"Why?"

I could feel Lionkit hesitate. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered after a while. Curiosity pricked me.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Does a StarClan cat visit you?" he murmured.

I started in surprise. "What are you talking about? Of course not! StarClan only talks to important cats, like medicine cats," I replied, thrown off guard.

"Oh," he muttered lamely.

"Where'd that come from?" I pressed.

"Uh, nowhere," he meowed.

"You're lying," I murmured.

I heard my brother shift in his paws. "No I'm not!" he spat indignately.

"So you say," I said.

We sat in silence. I felt Lionkit's discomfort and guilt. Why was he hiding something? At last, Lionkit whispered, "Do you promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw?"

"Yes, didn't I already promise?" I reminded him impatiently.

Lionkit took a deep breath. "There's a she-cat named Willow who plays with me sometimes. She's from StarClan. She says she's my 'guardian'- whatever that means," he admitted in a rush. "She told me that all kits have StarClan cats to play with them, but that it's a secret." My jaw dropped. _A _StarClan _cat! _I thought excitedly._ But wait! Why don't I have one? Is it because I'm blind? _I couldn't find the words to respond. I couldn't even find my voice. "So, what do you think?" he demanded.

"I, uh, don't know," I admitted.

"So you really don't have a 'guardian'?" Lionkit wondered.

"No," I replied, trying not to let my disappointment show. Then something hit me. "Why doesn't Willow have a warrior name? She's a StarClan cat! She should have one." Lionkit paused, puzzled.

"Maybe cats didn't always get warrior names," he suggested. "She must be really old!" _Or a great lier, _I thought suspiciously, all my dissapointment forgotten. The more I thought about it, the less likely it seemed that this 'Willow' was a StarClan cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Surprise P.O.V.:

I watched carefully, concealed behind the bushes so 'Willow' couldn't see me. Lionkit rolled and tumbled, obviously thrilled. I knew he was growing attached to the she-cat, and that he loved having someone special there to play with him. He even believed she was a _StarClan _cat! I shook my head. Close, but no, she was not a _StarClan _cat. 'Willow' was lying to him, however well-intended the lie was. She was hiding the truth,not to cause harm, but to aid their relationship. I knew, though, that this could only last so long.

The sun was setting yet again on the ThunderClan camp. The sun set behind the trees, and the sky became an array of pinks, purples, and fading oranges. It was stunning, and hauntingly familiar. _Things have changed around here, _I noted. I looked around the clearing and sniffed. There were no scents of badgers as there had been when I had lived in the area. This part of the woods had been avoided like a plague, and now it was bustling with life. _Things have certainly changed, _I repeated to myself nostalgically.

"Willow! Willow!" Lionkit was meowing, bringing me back to the present. "Watch me!" The brown she-cat nodded cheerfully. Lionkit pounced on a leaf in delight, capturing it as if it were a mouse. His eyes gleamed proudly as he showed his friend. "I've gotten better at my pounce. Do you want to see it again?"

Suddenly a dark tabby tom with worried amber eyes stuck his head out of a den. "Come on, Lionkit," he meowed. "It's time you came to the nursery." I saw the concern glistening in his eyes. _So he's noticed her, too, _I thought. _Whether or not he can see her, the tom knows Lionkit isn't alone. _

"But Brambelcaw," protested the kit. "I'm not tired! Can't I play for just a moment more?"

"No," the cat named Brambleclaw meowed firmly. "Hollykit and Jaykit are already sleeping. You've been outside quite enough for one day."

"Goodbye, Willow," muttered Lionkit. The young tom padded to the nursery, dragging his tail. Brambleclaw, who I now presumed to be the father, gazed at the nursery for a long while. Then sighing, he padded away.

'Willow' was alone now. _This is my chance!_ I realized. _I have to speak with her!_

"Shy Fawn!" I hissed from behind my cover of leaves.

"Who's there?" growled the brown she-cat. Shy Fawn's amber eyes sparkled dangerously as she unsheathed her claws. I stepped out of the ferns and padded towards her. "Half Moon?" she whispered incredulously.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! So why is Half Moon suddenly popping up? You'll just have to wait and see... :) <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys, this is the LAST CHAPTER! I know it was a very short story, but this is going to almost lead into my next story about Half Moon. :) So the adventure is not yet over! R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>Chap<span>ter Seven

Half Moon's P.O.V.

I stepped into the moonlight with my chin high. "Yes," I answered calmly. "It's me."

Shy Fawn's dropped her jaw and her eyes widened. "Why..bu-..when?" she stuttered. Finally she managed to find the words. "How did you find me?" she demanded.

"I knew where to look," I responded. "You forget, Shy Fawn. This was once my home as well."

"But how did you know I'd want to return to the lake?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Because I knew this was where _he _was," I tilted my head to the nursery, where I knew Lionkit lie sleeping. "When you disappeared from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, I never believed that you were truly lost or unreachable, as some of the other cats did. I knew you'd be here, watching Lionkit."

"So what do we do now? Do you really expect me to return to the mountains?" she growled defiantly, her initial surprise vanishing and turning into annoyance.

"Yes," I replied with a cool, yet commanding voice. "You are not 'Willow.' You are Shy Fawn, and you do not belong here. It is time we returned to the Tribe. It is our home."

The brown she-cat narrowed her amber eyes. "My home is with my kit," she hissed. "If Lion's Roar is here in ThunderClan, so am I."

I sighed. "Lion's Roar is not here right now," I meowed in a firm but gentle voice. "He is living his life as Lionkit."

"What do you _mean_ he's not here?" she retorted furiously. "You know as well as I do that my son, Lion's Roar, still lives on here in the Clans. He may have a different name. He may be raised by a different she-cat, but _he is Lion's Roar._ I don't care whether I call him Lionkit, or not, he is my kit, Half Moon! And I have waited endless seasons to see him again!" Despite the bitter anger raging in her eyes, I could hear a desperate plea in her voice. I could sense her grief, her longing for me to grant her this one wish. I knew that this cat in front of me would give anything to stay by her kit's side.

I took a deep breath. "I know," I murmured gently. "I know exactly how you feel."

She took a step back, taken off guard. She had obviously expected me to continue arguing, to insist she leave immediately. "No one can understand this," she muttered grievously.

I tilted my head up to the rising moon above. "I can," I whispered. "I feel the same way. I would give anything to be here as well." I closed my eyes in pain. "I would give my life one hundred times over if I could spend just one day with Jaykit."

"Oh, Half Moon," gasped Shy Fawn. "I'm so sorry. I forgot all about that…"

I ignored her. "Jaykit wouldn't remember me or his past life as Jay's Wing, but I would. If I could spend one day playing with him or watching him grow, my heart would feel whole for the first time in who knows how many seasons," I murmured as a gentle breeze came twirling past.

I continued as if speaking to the night sky, "I love Jay's Wing. I always have, and I always will. He may not remember me right now, but one day he will. One day he will remember how much he meant to me, and maybe,...just maybe... how much _I_ meant to _him_…" My voice trailed off with the wind. Sorrow gripped my heart like an eagle's talons. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my gaze back to Shy Fawn. "But today is not that day, my friend. I must wait patiently as I can. Jay's Wing has a great destiny to fulfill, and I cannot interfere, just as you cannot interfere with Lion Roar's life here."

Shy Fawn sighed heavily. "You are right," she whispered. "Lion's Roar is here for a reason. He wasn't taken from my grasp simply because fate is cruel. He has a purpose here in the Clans, and I must respect that…just as you have with Jay's Wing." We stared at each other for a long moment, the silence weighing on our hearts.

"Come," I meowed finally. "You're time here as 'Willow' is done. Lionkit will now forget you, as will his mother and father. Your marks tread on this Clan are now erased, and so no damage is done. Let's leave so that we may be back in our own skies, watching over our own cats."

And so we left, padding side by side into the night. Before the camp went out of view however, I glanced back. "I will love you always, Jay's Wing," I whispered.

**The End**


End file.
